Clone Physiology
The ability to possess the traits and attributes of a clone. Variation of Science Attuned Physiology and Artificial Physiology. Not to be confused with Replication. Also Called * Doppelgänger Physiology/Mimicry * Replica Physiology/Mimicry * Replicant Physiology/Mimicry Capabilities The user is a clone/copy of another being, being a genetic duplicate of the user, a robotic double, created through magical means, etc. Applications * Genetic Memory: possesses the memories of the DNA donor. * Power Replication: possesses all of the abilities and skills of the being cloned from. Associations * Artificial Physiology * Bionic Physiology * Genetic Manipulation Limitations * User's genetics may be unstable, resulting in nasty side effects such as: **Aging rapidly. **Have no emotions. **Unstable to the point of death by breaking down via necrosis/decaying. **May have multiple personalities by being cloned constantly or have different personalities from the donor(s). *If the clone is overused or abused it may turn on and kill its handler. **May be able to overcome their programming thus refusing to submit to their creator's orders. *May have/develop personality traits different from the original. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Video Game Others Gallery Comics/Cartoons ALBEDO.jpg|Albedo (Ben 10) was transformed into a clone of Ben Tennyson by his duplicate Omnitrix. File:José.png|José (Cybersix) is a clone of Von Reichter, who engineered him to have eternal youth to prevent rebellion. Dani Phantom.png|Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) is a female clone of Danny Phantom. Doomslayer.jpg|The Doomslayer (DC Comics) is a clone of Doomsday. 284px-Superboy Kon-El 004.jpg|Conner Kent (DC Comics) is a clone of of both Superman and Lex Luthor. File:Cubert_J._Farnsworth.png|Cubert J. Farnsworth (Futurama) is the clone of Hubert J. Farnsworth. Thailog.jpg|Thailog (Gargoyles) is a clone of Goliath. Serpentor.jpg|Serpentor (G.I. Joe) was cloned from the combined DNA of Napoleon Bonaparte, Julius Caesar, Attila the Hun, and Hannibal. Superman X.jpg|Superman X (Legion of Super-Heroes) is a clone of Superman. Ben Reilly Scarlet Spider.jpg|Ben Reilly (Marvel Comics) is the first perfect clone of Spider-Man. Spidercide.jpg|Spidercide (Marvel Comics) is another clone of Spider-Man. Mayhem MC2.jpg|Mayhem (Marvel Comics) is a clone of Spider-Girl. Strfye.jpg|Strfye (Marvel Comics) the clone of Nathan Summers/Cable. X-23 (Marvel) JPG.jpg|Laura Kinney/X-23 (Marvel Comics) a female clone of Wolverine. Ultimate Spider-Woman.png|Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Marvel Comics) of Earth 1610 is a female clone of the Spider-Man of the Ultimate Universe. Bloodstorm Drac.gif|Bloodstorm (Marvel Comics) is a clone of Count Dracula. Grounder.png|Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) is a "slightly modified" clone of Scratch. Old Sonic.jpg|Old Sonic (Sonic the Comic) is an aged clone of Sonic the Hedgehog. File:Evil_Jimmy.jpg|Evil Jimmy (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius), the evil clone of Jimmy Neutron. 629_-_Leroy.jpg|Experiment 269 "Leroy" (Lilo & Stitch) Dark Turtles.PNG|The Dark Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) are twisted clones of the Ninja Turtles. Apriloneilclones.jpg|Kraangs (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) have created multiple clones of April O'Neil... Aprilderpprofilepicture.jpg|...with some, such as the April Derp, being hideously malformed. Astral_Drop.jpg|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) creates an Astral Drop of herself. Judge_Dredd.jpg|Judge Dredd (2000 AD) is a clone of Chief Judge Fargo. Judge Rico.jpg|Judge Rico (2000 AD) is a clone of Judge Dredd. VenomSymbiote.jpg|The Venom symbiote (Ultimate Spider-Man) is a clone of Spider-Man created with the deadliest aspects of his DNA. Anime/Manga File:Haruto's_Healing_Blood.png|Haruto Kurosawa (above) and Kanon Ozu (below) (Coppelion) are Coppelion, genetically modified clones of Dr. Coppelius and Kuon Ozu, respectively. File:CoppelionSetTel.jpeg|Setsuna Itami (Coppelion) is a Coppelion, a genetically modified clone of the original Setsuna Itami. Biobroly.png|Bio-Broly (Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly) is a deformed clone of Broly. Dragon-Ball-130-Gokus-Doll.png|Goku's doll (Dragon Ball) is an animated clay clone of Goku created by Mr. Popo, possessing all of Goku's abilities with none of the restraint or distractions. Babidi.png|Babidi (Dragon Ball Z) is a clone of Bibidi. Clone_Diclonius.JPG|These diclonii (Elfen Lied) are deformed clones of Mariko. Shin Uchiha Clone.jpg|Shin Uchiha (Naruto) are genetically cloned beings of the original Shin Uchiha. MandaII.png|Manda II (Naruto) is the modified clone of the original Manda. Clone2.jpg|The I-Jins (Read or Die) are all clones of exceptional figures from history… Miss_Deep_at_her_best.jpg|…with Nancy Makuhari being cloned from Mata Hari. Kikyo clone.png|The Kikyo clone (InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island) is a clone of Kikyo. Lamy.jpg|Mass-Produced Lamy (Fairy Tail). Touta Konoe.png|Touta Konoe (UQ Holder) is an imperfect clone of Negi Springfield. germa Soldier clones.png|The Soldiers of Germa 66 (One Piece) were clones created by Vinsmoke Judge using the DNA of former soldiers. Princess Snow.jpeg|Orb extracted part of Koyuki's soul and had Diana seal it in the pregnant queen. As a result, that baby Snow (Marchen Awakens Romance) grew to become a clone of Koyuki. File:Keith_Green_Explains_Ability.png|Keith Green (Project ARMS) is a clone of Keith White, and also used Takashi Takatsuki's DNA to grant him space-controlling powers, thus making him somewhat a clone of Takashi as well. File:Brionac_Spear.png|Keith Silver (Project ARMS) is a clone of Keith White. File:Evil_Eye_of_Balor.jpg|Keith Violet (Project ARMS) is a clone of Keith White, and the only one known to be modified to be a female. Video Games Metalsoni2.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) is one of many robotic clones of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow_Androids.jpg|Shadow Androids (Sonic the Hedgehog) are robotic duplicates of Shadow the Hedgehog. Mecha-grunty.png|Mecha-Grunty (Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge) is a robotic duplicate of Gruntilda. Dark Samus.jpg|Dark Samus (Metroid) is a clone of Samus Aran. Mileena.png|Mileena (Mortal Kombat) is a clone of Kitana. Xion KH.png|Xion (Kingdom Hearts) is a clone of Sora created from his memories. Riku Replica.png|The Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts) is a clone of Riku. Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) is one of the three cloned "sons" of Big Boss. Liquid Snake.jpg|Liquid Snake (Metal Gear) is another cloned son of Big Boss. Solidus Snake.jpg|Solidus Snake (Metal Gear) is yet another clone of Big Boss. Snake MGA2.PNG|Snake (Metal Gear Acid 2) is a clone of the original Solid Snake. Venom Snake (CGI render).png|Venom Snake (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) was surgically and mentally altered into a duplicate of Big Boss. Dark Link.png|Dark Link (The Legend of Zelda) is a doppelganger of Link. Copy X.png|Copy X (Mega Man Zero) is a clone of Mega Man X. Trish DMC.jpg|Trish (Devil May Cry) was created in the image of Dante's mother Eva. Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo (Pokémon) is a clone of Mew. Carla Radames.png|Carla Radames (Resident Evil) was transformed into a genetic clone of Ada Wong by Derek Simmons. Kasumi Alpha.jpg|Kasumi Alpha (Dead or Alive) is one of many clones of Kasumi. Alpha-152.png|Alpha-152 (Dead or Alive) is one such Kasumi clone that has been mutated and altered into something no longer human. DOA5UA_Phase-4_Render.png|Phase 4 (Dead or Alive) is the latest Kasumi clone. False_Kasumi.png|The False Kasumi (Dead or Alive 5) is a Kasumi clone that believes itself to be the real deal. Klunk_SAC_(2).jpg|Klunk (Ratchet & Clank) is an evil clone of Clank. Shenlong the Tiger.jpg|Shenlong the Tiger (Bloody Roar) is a clone of Long the Tiger. Robo Mario.png|Robo Mario (Mario Kart Arcade GP) is a robotic clone of Mario. Darkpit_artnew-1-.png|Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising) is a clone of Pit. K9999_2002.jpg|K9999 (The King of Fighters) is one of many clones of Kyo Kusanagi, more specifically the 9,999th one. Doppelganger_H.png|Doppelganger (Valkyrie Crusade) Mysterious happening makes a clone of her self. Even she can't tell which is real, and loses herself. Others SpaceGodzilla_0.jpg|SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla) is a clone of Godzilla. Biollante.jpg|Biollante (Godzilla) is a hybrid clone of Godzilla and a rose. Orga02.jpg|Orga (Godzilla) is a half-Millenian clone of Godzilla. Jurassic bush raptor.jpg|InGen's dinosaurs (Jurassic Park) are all cloned from DNA found in the gut of a mosquito trapped in amber, and, since the DNA is incomplete, modern animals like frogs are used to fill the gaps. Faker He-Man.jpg|Faker (Masters of the Universe) is a magical clone of He-Man. Agent 47.png|Agent 47 (Hitman) Boba_Fett.jpg|Boba Fett (Star Wars) is the cloned "son" of Jango Fett. Jenny Dr. Who.jpg|Jenny (Doctor Who) is the cloned "daughter" of the Doctor. Mini-Me.png|Mini-Me (Austin Powers) is a clone of Dr. Evil. Ripley clone8.jpg|Ripley 8 (Alien Resurrection) is a clone of Ellen Ripley. Buffybot.jpg|The Buffybot (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is a robotic duplicate of Buffy Summers. MechaMew2.png|MechaMew2 (Pokémon Live) is a robotic clone of Mewtwo. Mr-Scratch.jpg|Mr. Scratch (Alan Wake) is Alan Wake's doppelgänger. Alice clones.jpg|Alice (Resident Evil) alongside several of her clones. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries